1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal locking case lock and particularly to a case lock adaptable for locking a case such as a tool kit, repairs box, luggage or the like at a public location to avert hitting and pilferage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional took kits, repairs boxes, travel luggage often are being moved and held at public locations. While some of those cases have a built-in lock to prevent unauthorized opening, they still have other issues remained to be overcome. And the owners of the cases do not always staying nearby to watch out. For instance, repairs and maintenance people often leave their tool kits at one spot while carrying needed tools to a remote location to do repairs and maintenance work. The tool kits remained behind could easily be taken away by some other people. Another instance often happens to travelers who leave their luggage at the waiting room or station concourse while going to lavatory. If the luggage is not being fastened to a certain fixed object (such as a chair), it is easily stolen.
Please refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional simple lock 81 which is usually inserted vertically into a latch bore 821 of a shell 82, or FIG. 2, with a padlock 91 latching the junction of two zipper heads 93 of a luggage 92. Either way has the lock conspicuously jutting outside the locking object (such as the shell 82, luggage 92 or the like). The latch bore 821 (or zipper heads 93) is easily skewed and deformed, or damaged by twisting and results in difficulty in opening. All this creates a lot of troubles for users.